Find Me
by kurohime24
Summary: Misaki is now a famous singer and Usagi is still an author of books. One day Usagi leaves for his book tour. Misaki was left behind...But a tragic accident happened that changes their lives.
1. On that day

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA**

**FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED **

Sorry for the grammar I'm kinda new at this. And please give me reviews

* * *

It's been 2 years since Misaki graduated from M university with the degree course of economics. It's also already been 2 years since he became a famous singer. He was singing in the park while waiting for Usagi-san, when an agent from a recording company heard him sing.

* * *

A year later after Misaki debuts his album "Pure hearted romance". Usagi told him that he will be going to America for his book tour.

"I might be gone for 8 months" Usagi quietly as he looked at his lover that paused in washing the dishes. Misaki just nodded and said "Isn't 8 months a bit too long?" As he continue to wash the dishes "Why? Will you miss me?" Usagi chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "N…not really! Just be careful when you get there!" Misaki blushed.

"S..So when will you leave?" Misaki asked.

"The day after tomorrow…at around 10am" Usagi said bluntly

Misaki blinked in surprise.

'_Usagi-san will leave the day after tomorrow. I have a _recording early in the morning tomorrow and I will be late in going home. And on the day usagi-san will leave I will have a live interview and will not be able to see Usagi-san off'

Usagi noticed misakis' worried expression. He stood up and approached the worried singer. "It's alright" if you will not be able to see me on that day…but can you do something for me?"

Misaki smiled and said "Anything"

"Can you tell me that you love me?"

Misaki fell silent as he stared at usagis' amethyst colored eyes. "O…ok tomorrow I promise after I get home, I'll tell it to you…I promise." Misaki said avoiding usages;' eyes thinking he was a bit pissed. Usagi ignored the pain in his heart and patted misakis' head and said "You should sleep early today, you still have a long day tomorrow" Usagi plastered a fake smile. "I…I see g…goodnight usagi-san" Misaki turned around then usagi pulled hime and kissed him passionately. "Goodnight Misaki" Usagi smirked and went upstairs to his room. Misaki blushed furiously and shouted "BAKA-USAGI!!" He sighed and went upstairs to sleep on his own room.

=The next morning=

Usagi woke up and headed downstairs and noticed the small note written on the table.

Usagi-san

I will be home by 10:30pm. There's food in the refrigerator just heat it up.

- Misaki

Usagi chucled as he saw a bear drawing at the end of misakis' name.

'_His lover was just too cute and he really will miss him'._

He took the food misaki prepared for breakfast and ate it, he savored the meal his lover made. He then head upstairs to pack his stuff. Usagi finished packing his stuff at around 9:00 pm.

'_Only 1 hour and 30 minutes before miaski gets home.' _Usagi thought. He went downstairs and waited for him in the living room while watching television.

'_It's almost 10:40 and misakis' still isn't home.'_

Usagi became worried and decided to go to the studio. But as he was about to get his coat. Misaki burst to the door saying "Usagi-san sorry I'm late!!" Misaki said panting. Usagi stared at his lover and quickly embraced him and said "I was worried you know?"

"Usagi-san I'm only 10 minutes late!"

"It's only 10 minutes to you but for me it feels like hours"

Misaki blushed and slightly pushed Usagi.

Misaki rushed in the kitchen and asked "Usagi- san did you eat already?" But usagi hugged Misaki from behind and asked "What about your promise?"

Usagi kisses Misaki passionately. Misaki struggled to break free from Usagis' hot-passionate kiss because he needed to breathe. After a few seconds Usagi released misakis' mouth.

Misaki panting crazily and said "I…I….I'll o…only say th..this once so…so…. Y..you need to listen ve…very w…well"

Usagi gave his full focus on Misaki who was sitting in the ground blushing furiously. "U…Usagi-san I…I l…lo….love y…you."

Usagi smiled as he fell on his knees and hugged misaki saying "I will really really miss you!....I love you sooooo much." Misaki hugged usagi back. And suddenly fell asleep. Usagi smiled at misaki sleeping in his arms. He must be really tired. He brought misaki to his bed "I love you misaki." Usagi kissed misakis' forehead and fell asleep with his lover by his side.

=Morning comes=

Misaki woke up first staring at his lover for the last time. He snapped at his thoughts and prepared breakfast. _'This will be the last day we will eat together so I need to make this extra special.' Misaki_ thought smiling worriedly. After the long preparation, Misaki finally finished. Usagi woke up in time, surprised to see the extravagant breakfast Misaki prepared for them.

Usagi smiled and patted Misakis' head and said "I'll miss everything about you" Usagi sat down on the chair and placed Suzuki-san at the center chair. Misaki sits down and said "After eating I will go ahead of you I need to be there early" Usagi nodded and quietly ate.

After eating and finishing washing the dishes, Misaki goes near Usagi and said "Usagi-san I'll be leaving now…Be careful when you get there and…and…always call me!" Misaki requested blushing. Usagi hugged Misaki and said "don't worry…I will" Usagi gave a gentle kiss on Misaki. "You too…Be careful" Usagi said as he released Misaki.

"So Usagi-san I will take my leave." Misaki blushed as he bow his head a little and left. Usagi couldn't take his eyes on the door as he stare at his lover walking away from him. He lit a cigarette thinking it will make his nerve calm down. Usagi left the house momentarily.

=At the airport=

Usagi is on his way to the airplane. He stopped for a while when he saw Misaki on the TV for his live interview, he chuckled as he saw misakis' flustered expression when the host asked if he has a lover right now. It takes a while until Misaki answered and said "Y…Yes and that person is going to America today and I was not able to bid goodbye." Usagi stared at Misakis' sad expression. He would have stayed there longer if Aikawa hadn't pulled him away from the TV.

=At the studio=

Misaki just finished his interview as he was on his way to a recording. He stopped to look at the windows. He saw an airplane passing by '_I wonder if Usagi-san is in that plane...'_ Misaki thought as he realized _'I won't be able to see Akihiko for 8 months…'_ Misaki stared blankly at the sky. After a few minutes he continued walking down the hallway.

That night, After Misaki got home a little late. He was not used coming home empty. 'Even though Usagi-san is annoying…I just couldn't avoid the thoughts on how he will welcome me home and ask how my day…was" .Suddenly Misakis' phone rings. He answered it and found Usagi was the one who called him.

"Uh…hai?"

"What do you mean by uh…hai?"

"why did you call?" Misaki asked

"Just checking how you're doing" Usagi said calmly

"It's been only a couple of hours Usagi-san"

"Didn't I tell you? Our time from each other is different your 1 minute is 1 hour for me"

"Uh…huh…well, I'll hang up now I need to get to bed now. It's already 11:30 pm"

"I understand…Goodnight Misaki…I love you…"

"O…ok" Misaki blushed

Usagi hang up first. Misaki stared at the phone for a moment, and then he gets ready to go to bed.

* * *

Usagi always call Misaki whenever he has his free time. He always tries his best to call Misaki everyday just to let Misaki knew that he is safe and for the reason that Usagi wants to hear Misakis' sweet voice. But one day…

* * *

It was raining heavily in America and Usagi was on his way to the magazine company for the interview. Aikawa left first for the preparations. When Usagi was making a U-turn, Usagi encountered a seemingly drunk driver because the car is wavering and was in a fast speed. Usagi tried to avoid the car but failed to notice that he was going to fall on the side of the road. The car flew out of the road and landed with a loud crash. Usagi tried his best to crawl out of the car (which he successfully accomplished). Blood was gushing out of Usagis' head and scars were formed on his body. He stopped at a nearby tree and leaned on it. Usagi looked in the sky and tried to grab his cellphone. He could not see clearly now. His head was spinning and finally he got to his contacts and tried to call Misaki but instead he just called his editor Aikawa.

Aikawa answered his call and screamed "Sensei!!! Where are you?! You're 5 minutes late!!! Sensei!!" Usagi tried to speak but no word comes out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and urged himself to call his lovers' name. "M…M..Mi…Misa…ki" and with that Usagi fell unconscious and dropped the phone in his hand.

Rain poured on Usagis' blood-filled face.

=Back to Japan=

(Morning)

It's Misakis' day-off and he took his favorite Usagi-printed mug at the kitchen when he got the mug, he was surprised that it slip off on his hands and breaks. Misaki tried to pick up the pieces of mug but instead he got himself a small cut on his forefinger. Misaki felt a cold chill. He looked at the sky and had a worried expression.

'_I wonder why I feel so uneasy...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Usagi left in the month of March and was caught in the accident in the month of July. (Just for additional information ;)**


	2. i dare you to move

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA**

**FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED **

Sorry for the grammar I'm kinda new at this. And please give me reviews

* * *

Aikawa was now worried 'It was rare for him to be late in an appointment. _'He was always late about his_

_Deadlines but he was never late for an appointment.'_ Aikawa thought. She checked out Usagis' location (Usagiss' cellphone have a GPS) But she find it weird that Usagi is not moving an inch from his location.

"I'm going out for a bit!" Aikawa said at the staff deciding to find Usagi. She got into the car 'It's good that the sky cleared up a bit' Aikawa thought smiling worriedly. Aikawa went to Usagis' location. When she reaches the place she got out of the car she quickly find Usami. "Usami-sensei!!" Aikawa shouted worriedly. She was surprised that the road's railing was destroyed. Aikawa rushed to see what caused this and quickly found usamis' car. She nervously got her cellphone and called 911. A few minutes later an ambulance came and quickly asked Aikawa on what happened.

"I…I…I ca…came here to...To find my…my Fri…friend a…a…and th...This is wh…what I…I see…." Aikawa was trembling due to the cold rain and the wind didn't help at all.

"Miss Aikawa please leave this to us." A paramedic said assumingly.

Aikawa backed off as paramedics run towards the scene.

Aikawa waited as paramedics slowly but quickly rescue Usami. They have found Usagi lying in a nearby tree. As they lift him up Aikawa was trembling in fear. There was a lot of blood in his face. He was quickly sent to the hospital.

Usami was sent to the emergency room once they arrived. Aikawa waited outside wishing that Usami is safe. Aikawa looked at the clock _'it's been almost 2 hours and the doctor still hasn't come out…Usami-san please let him be safe.'_ Aikawa thought. 30 minutes later a doctor approached Aikawa and said "Do not worry, Mr. Usami is now safe, but the condition of his brain may not be alright because of the serious bump he had from the accident.

Usami was transferred to the ward and Aikawa waited for Usami to wake up but almost a week have pass and he still haven't opened his eyes.

**=Back to Japan=**

Misaki was in a shooting for his newest music video and he was on a break. He looked at his cellphone if ever Usagi called him or even sent him a message. "It's almost a week now!!!! Why doesn't he call me?!" Misaki screamed in frustration as he throws the phone on the sofa. 'I tried to call him but he won't pick up' Misaki thought as he gets ready for the next scene but he admits it _'I….I miss Usagi-san…'_ Misaki thought sadly.

**=Usami Mansion=**

Haruhiko hurriedly go to his fathers' study

"Fath….Director" Haruhiko called out panting.

"What is it Haruhiko?" His father asked still looking at the papers in front of him.

"May I ask permission to leave today? It seems that Akihiko got into an accident."

"Sure" His father said still checking on the papers.

"Well then….I'll be taking my leave." Haruhiko bowed then leave.

Akihikos' father dropped the papers in the table then faced the windows. Looking at the sky and said "Akihiko please be safe."

**=Back in America=**

Usami finally opens his eyes after a week. He blinked a few times focusing his sight. The bright light shine in the lilac colored room. Usami sat up and saw a woman in white clothing opening the curtains letting the bright light inside the room. The woman noticed that Usami woke up.

"Oh…you're now awake Usami-san" She smiled sweetly and went towards the door. As she exits the room, Usami asked her a question "W…who am I?"

The woman turned around and looked at Usamis' confused childlike face. The women hurriedly go to the doctor's office and tell him what happened.

The doctor quickly called Aikawa

"Ring….ring…ring" the phone rings

"Hello?" Aikawa answered the phone

"Good morning miss Aikawa. I have good news and a bad news today. What do you want to hear first?"

"I...I'll take the good news first." Aikawa said nervously.

"The good news is Mr. Usami finally woke up."

"The bad news is that Mr. Usami seems to have lost his memories." The doctor said sadly.

" WHAT?! I'll come over today so please tell me the details later after I arrive" Aikawa said shocked.

Aikawa hangs the phone and gets ready to leave. She rushed inside her car and went straight to the hospital and went to Usami –sensei's room. As she opens the door, she was surprised when she saw Haruhiko going to Usamis' room too.

Aikawa bowed her head a little and they entered the room. The doctor was standing beside usamis' bed and was checking usamis' condition. Aikawa and Haruhiko stared at the side as they waited for the doctor to finish. Aikawa placed a worried expression while Haruhiko placed the usual poker face. After the doctor finished checking Usami. The doctor and the nurse approached Aikawa and Haruhiko.

"Good morning to the both of you this is my assistant Ayaka Smith. She will be in charge to Mr. Usami" the doctor said

"I'm his brother Usami Haruhiko. I was informed about the accident. May I ask what his condition is now?" Haruhiko asked keeping a calm face.

"Mr. Usami is safe physically. But as far as I have tested the only thing he remembers now is that he is an author of a book" The doctor said looking at Usami

"Is there any way he could regain his memories?" Aikawa asked nervously.

"He may remember something if you bring him to places that is significant or important to him" The doctor replied.

"Now if you excuse me, I have other patient to attend to. " The doctor exited and the nurse followed and bowed at them then closed the door

"Aikawa-san" Haruhiko called her on a calm expression

"what do you want?" Aikawa asked coldly

"Please don't inform Misaki on what happened to Usami….I'll be the one to bring this up to him." Haruhiko said somewhat glaring at Aikawa.

"Knowing you, you would take opportunity to steal Misaki-kun away from him." Aikawa spatted coldly

"No! I'll tell him this instant" Aikawa quickly grabs her phone but Haruhiko got it from her.

"If you ever inform Misaki about this, I'll have your company close by today." Haruhiko threatened Aikawa.

Aikawa stared at Haruhikos' cold eyes. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything. She approached at Usami and whispered "I'm sorry sensei" with a worried face.

"Goodbye Aikawa-san I'll see you back in Japan." Haruhiko stare at Aikawa coldly and then leave the

room.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay~! chapter 2 is finally done. thanks for the support A-chan~! and to the readers :):):):):)**_


	3. Tonight

=Japan (evening)=

Haruhiko arrived at Japan in the evening, having traveled 8 hours from America to Japan. He already asked someone to pick him up from the airport beforehand.

"Welcome back Haruhiko-sama" A man in a black suit bowed down.

"Take me to Niji recording studio quickly" Haruhiko ordered.

And with that they rushed towards the recording studio.

After 30 minutes of driving, Haruhiko finally arrived at the recording studio.

Haruhiko went to the front desk.

"Good evening sir what can I do for you?" The girl smiled cheerfully.

"May I ask if Takahashi Misaki in today?" He asked hurriedly.

The girl checked the schedule then said "I'm sorry sir but it seems that Takahashi-san is not in today".

"Oh is that so? Thanks" Haruhiko said rather disappointed.

Haruhiko went outside then his chauffeur who opened the car door for him. Before Haruhiko got inside the car his chauffer asked "So where will I take you next Haruhiko-sama?"

Haruhiko thought about it for a second before saying "Take me to Akihiko's penthouse." Haruhiko ordered.

They reached the penthouse within 10 minutes. Haruhiko got out of the car and proceeded to the elevator. When it reached the right floor he got out of it and went towards his brother's door. He rang the doorbell twice before the door swung open.

"Usa….oh it's you Haruhiko-san" Misaki looked up at the tall guy before him.

Haruhiko cupped Misaki's cheeks and said "Your eyes are red… have you been crying?"

"I…I'VE NOT!" Misaki shoved Haruhiko's hands as he looked away.

"Why are you here anyway?" Misaki said coldly.

"I have important news about Akihiko but I would rather talk about this matter inside."

Misaki nodded and moved to allow Haruhiko to enter inside the penthouse. He prepared some tea and placed it on the coffee table then sat down.

"And? What is this important news about Usagi-san?" Misaki was quite nervous about the news as Haruhiko took a sip from the tea cup and then started to talk.

"Akihiko had an accident." Haruhiko stared at Misaki's trembling body.

"H…how is he n…now?" Misaki clenched his shorts getting ready for the news Haruhiko was about to tell him.

Haruhiko noticed Misakis' eyes growing wide and on the verge of tears, he didn't want to bring this up but he had to even if it was somewhat of a lie.

"Misaki…"Haruhiko looked at Misaki's tear-filled eyes.

"Akihiko is dead now…"Haruhiko showed a pained expression (From telling Misaki a lie).

Misaki stared blankly and then began to break down into tears.

Haruhiko quickly approached Misaki and gently hugged him, saying "Misaki….It's alright…..I'm here for you…..I'll take over his place…..I'll…I'll protect you." Haruhiko hugged Misaki tightly.

Misaki clutched Haruhikos' coat. He was full of pain and sorrow. The man he loves died in an accident. The last thing they had talked about is where they would go when he came home and the most painful thing for Misaki was the last words he said to Usagi was "baka-Usagi" while Usagi's was "I love you and I really miss you". Thinking about the past made it hard for Misaki. He trembled as tears kept falling down his cheeks.

Misaki finally calm down after a few minutes of crying. Then darkness claimed Misaki. He hoped that he could see his dead lover once again, even if it's just for a little while.

Haruhiko looked at Misaki's fragile face. Guilt took over Haruhiko's heart as he looked at Misaki's pain filled face. Haruhiko gently lifted Misaki and brought him to his room. He kissed Misakis' forehead and softly whispered "I'm sorry Misaki…."

=AMERICA (morning)=

The morning light shone brightly in the lilac room. 'The weather is good today' Usami thought, smiling as he turned on the television in front of him. He saw a TV ad of a young man that flashed on the screen his name was Takahashi Misaki. He was promoting his single entitled "Pure Hearted Romance". After a few minutes the nurse came in and turned the TV off.

"Usami-sa…. Mr. Usami it's time for breakfast" Ayaka smiled energetically.

"Ayaka… are you by any chance Japanese?" Usami questioned Ayaka curiously.

"Hai! My father is American and my mother is Japanese. I moved to America at the age of 10." Ayaka smiled sweetly.

Usami blinked his eyes several times while looking at Ayaka.

"What's with that face...? Anyway, here's your breakfast Usami-san" Ayaka sulked as she placed the tray on the table in front of Usami.

"Ack….hospital food" Usami made a disgusted face while looking away.

"Hey! Don't be picky! You need to have nourishment! You need to heal those wounds!" Ayaka nagged blushing.

"Hahahaha….you are cute!" Usami laughed like a child.

Ayaka blushed furiously and looked at laughing man. 'So even he can have these kind of expressions' Ayaka smiled as she looked at Usami's face, amused.

Usami and Ayaka became closer and closer with each other. After 2 weeks in the hospital. He was almost fully recovered. Two days before he will be released…

Ayaka entered the room with the usual smile.

"Usami-san! It's time to remove your bandages." Ayaka smiled as she approached Usami. She grabbed Usami's arm gently and looked at Usami's face, but the man's face was staring at her sadly.

"Usam-san…? Why are you sad?" Ayaka frowned as she stares at the sad look of the man's face.

Usami hugged Ayaka and said "It's…It's because I'm going to leave the day after tomorrow…"He spoke gently.

"And? Don't you want that? You're going to find your precious memories" Ayaka pushed Usami a little and caressed Usami's cheek.

"I…I...I…..already love you" Usami confessed to Ayaka.

Ayaka blushed then smiled as she hugged Usami back. "When you go back to Japan…I'll come with you…I'll help you find your memories." Ayaka looked at Usami with pleading eyes.

"I'd love to bring you with me." Usami replied and kissed Ayaka's forehead.

A/N:

Ok…ok…so Misaki is a little out of character here…well it's because his boyfriend hasn't called him for almost a whole month so who wouldn't get pissed about that…and about Usagi well…he got an amnesia who could blame him?

Oh…And by the way the time line here is different but I think in chapter 5 or 6 it will be the same.

America here is ahead and Japan is a little late. :)

By the way thanks to my beta FreshPrinceLover for editing the story quickly :D


	4. Save Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA **

* * *

Misaki asked for a 3 day leave from his manager because of the sad news he heard from Haruhiko. He locked himself in Usagi's room and kept hugging Suzuki-san as he thought about the times he had shared with Usagi-san. Those memories only made him cry again.

"_Misaki…don't let anyone touch you…all you need to do is choose me__.__" _

"_I'm sorry….I got too impatient…" _

"_Sleeping while clutching on my shirt like that. I can only think that you're trying to entice me."_

"_It's because it's a date with you that I'm doing all this__.__" _

"_Inflame me more….with that face of yours…"_

"_I'll do anything if I can be with you__.__"_

"_I love you…Misaki"_

As he remembers Usagi's words, tears kept falling from Misaki's eyes until he fell asleep.

After a few hours Misaki's eyes opened as he heard a loud knock coming from the front door.

"Usa…gi..san" Misaki rubbed his eyes as he realized it must be his beloved Usagi-san. He rushed towards the front door, almost slipping because of his frantic scurrying. He grabbed the doorknob, hoping it would be his lover on the other side. Misaki wore a happy expression as he opened the door. "Usagi…san?" Misaki stared blankly at Haruhiko as tears began to form in his eyes. Haruhiko quickly hugged Misaki as he glanced at his form. _**'He looks like a little doll'**_ Haruhiko thought. He lifted the boy and placed him on the sofa.

He then kneeled down in front of the teen and brushed the hair away from his face, caressing the boy's soft brunette locks. **'**_**He's gotten paler' **_Haruhiko thought as he looked at the tear streaked face of the younger man.

"Misaki, have you eaten?" Haruhiko asked.

Misaki shook his head saying that he hasn't eaten yet. Haruhiko sighed and smiled at Misaki.

"I'll be the one who will take care of you from now on."

Misaki blinked several times, transmitting Haruhiko's words in his mind whilst looking at the man.

"Ha…Haruhiko…san, w…will take ca..care of me?" Misaki asked emotionlessly.

"I'll try my best Misaki….No…I will" Haruhiko smiled, assuring the boy.

"Why?"

"Because I love you Misaki….And I'll do anything for you."

Misaki stared at Haruhiko's black eyes and found the sincerity within him.

'Will I really forget Usagi-san if I go with this guy? Wouldn't that seem like I betrayed Usagi-san?"

Misaki fell asleep and Haruhiko carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. He kissed Misaki's forehead and whispered "I'll treasure you…" then he left the room.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading...please give me your reviews  
_**

**_This chapter is pretty short oh well....I update weekly so it's alright :D _**

**_THANKS to my beta FreshPrinceLover for correcting my errors __and my friend A-Chan for giving me ideas :)_**


	5. Fixing a broken heart

_**A/N: This is still a pairing of Akihiko and Misaki just wait for the future chapters :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

=The next morning=

Misaki woke up hearing sounds coming downstairs. He got out of the room and peeked.

"Ah…you're awake?" Haruhiko smiled as he flipped the omelet.  
"Haruhiko-san?! Why are you here?" Misaki asked in confusion.  
"Didn't I tell you last night...I'm going to start taking care of you starting today" Haruhiko said placing the omelet on a plate.

Misaki was speechless. He didn't want to deny that he doesn't want to be alone in a big room.

Haruhiko placed the plate on the table along with the juice he made for Misaki. The teen sat down on the chair and Haruhiko sat close to him.

"Uh…uhm…aren't you going to eat Haruhiko-san?" Misaki asked, looking at Haruhiko shyly.  
"No…I'm fine…just by staring at you makes me full. Now, eat it before it gets cold." Haruhiko smiled.

Misaki blinked then blushed. He took a bite and his eyes went wide.

"Waah..this is delicious!" Misaki's eye sparkled as he continued to eat.  
"I'm glad you like it…oh! Before I forget we'll go somewhere after you eat so get ready okay?" Haruhiko smiled.  
"Eh? Where?" Misaki asked.  
"It's a surprise" Haruhiko grinned.

Misaki smiled and for a moment…for just one moment he forgot about his lover.  
After eating Misaki prepared for Haruhiko's surprise as Haruhiko waited. After a few minutes Misaki appeared.

"Sorry I took a long time" Misaki said shyly.  
"No, it's alright" Haruhiko smiled.  
"Now…let's go?" Haruhiko reached a hand to Misaki.

Misaki grabbed Haruhiko's hand and made their way to Haruhiko's car.

"W…wait where are we really going?" Misaki asked confused.  
"I told you it's a secret" Haruhiko winked at Misaki then started to drive.

Misaki was a little shocked because he never knew Haruhiko had an attitude like this.

After a few minutes Haruhiko stopped the car. Misaki blinked then started to open his mouth. "Uh..um…this is….?" Haruhiko looked at the small boy peeking at the window.

"So…let's go?" Haruhiko smiled and got out of the car. Misaki followed.

After getting outside the car Misaki was amazed of the sheer size of the amusement park.

"Uh…um Haruhiko-san…it says here that they are closed today." Misaki said pointing at the sign.  
"Well of course they'd be close today….I rented the whole place for the two of us…" Haruhiko smiled as he dragged Misaki inside the park.  
"Wh…What are you doing?! Do you realize that it will cost millions, no….maybe billions to rent a big place like this?!" Misaki screamed and struggled.

Haruhiko released Misaki once inside.

"I rented the whole place for you…because I want you to forget your problems!" Haruhiko blurted out.

Misaki blushed lightly as Haruhiko patted his head.

"So don't put my efforts to a waste" Haruhiko smiled. "So shall we have fun Misaki-kun?" Haruhiko said cheerfully.

The two rode almost all the rides and finally, before Haruhiko called it a day, he dragged Misaki on the Ferris wheel. It was already night and Misaki was fascinated at the lights outside the cart.

"Uwaah…It's so pretty" Misaki said as he looked at the different lights flashing in the town and inside the amusement park.

Haruhiko looked at the younger man and started to talk.

"So…have you enjoyed yourself today?" Haruhiko asked.  
Misaki nodded his head as he sat up straight.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until….

"Th…thank you for today, Haruhiko-san" Misaki said with a slight blush on his face.

"Anything for you, Misaki" Haruhiko smiled,  
"So how is your work?" Haruhiko asked.  
"Uh..uhm…actually I have this tour…but I decided to take a leave so…I think it got rescheduled…" Misaki said shyly.  
"So... are you feeling better now?" Haruhiko asked.  
"Yup..I feel much better now…thanks to you" Misaki smiled.  
"No… it's alright. But isn't your manager in some sort of trouble because of your sudden leave?" Haruhiko asked.  
"Well…that is…uhm…" Misaki looked down sadly.  
"You could contact your manager today and say you'll go" Haruhiko said as he give the phone to Misaki.  
"N…no I..I think I'll just call him when I reach home." Misaki said.

Haruhiko nodded and the ride was finally over when…

"Did you know I'm the one who designed this amusement park?" Haruhiko said.  
"Eh? You made the design of this park?!" Misaki was shocked.  
"You're really amazing, Haruhiko-san" Misaki added.  
"Well… it's nothing big" Haruhiko smiled.

After the Ferris wheel ride. Haruhiko took Misaki home.

=Penthouse=

"Uh...Thanks for everything Haruhiko-san" Misaki bowed.  
"No need to bow. Oh…can I stay over?" Haruhiko asked  
"Eh?" Misaki blinked  
"Well…I can't just leave you alone in a big room right?" Haruhiko said as he entered the room.  
"Can I get you a cup of tea then?" Misaki rushed towards the kitchen.  
"No…I'm fine; more important than that could you please call your manager now?" Haruhiko stared at Misaki holding the phone in his hand.  
"H…Hai…"Misaki sweat dropped as he approached Haruhiko and took the phone.

He dialed his manager's number. Misaki waited for a while until his manager answered.

"Yes?" His manager asked.  
"Uhm… Kentarou –san? This is Takahashi Misaki."  
"Oh? Takahashi-kun, how are you feeling now? His manager asked a little worried.  
"I'm alright now…and I think that I can go to work tomorrow" Misaki smiled.  
"Eh? Really? What makes you decide that Takahashi-kun?" Kentarou asked, surprised.  
"A friend of mine cheered me up."  
"I see…well then ask him to come to your tour. Maybe he could cheer you up whenever you are feeling down" Kentarou said cheerfully  
"Eh? I don't think my friend can come because he is…" Misaki didn't have the chance to complete his sentence because when he looked at Haruhiko he was signaling that I he will go.  
"Uhm…excuse me for a moment kentarou-san."  
"Sure." Kentarou replied.

Misaki covered the receiver with his hand and then turned around to talk to Haruhiko.

"Haruhiko-san are you sure that you'll come with me? What about your work?" Misaki asked worried.  
"It's fine…it's fine…Just say to Kentarou-san that I'll come okay?" Haruhiko smiled.

Misaki sighed and talked to Kentarou. "It looks like my friend will join me."

"Ah! That's great well, I'll see you tomorrow good night" Kentarou hung up the phone.

Misaki gave the phone to Haruhiko and said "Am I not bothering you Haruhiko-san?"

Haruhiko patted Misaki's head then said "What makes you think of that?" He smiled.

Misaki blinked then blushed.

"Why is it that whenever Haruhiko-san is around I forget about Usagi-san" Misaki thought as he stared at Haruhiko.

**=The next Day=**

Misaki and Haruhiko arrived at Niji recording studio for the meeting on the tour that will begin the next day.

"Takahashi-kun!" His manager waved at him.  
"Ah Kentarou-san, sorry for causing you trouble" Misaki bowed his head.  
"Misaki, I'll take my leave now" Haruhiko whispered to Misaki's ear.  
"Eh? ...Okay uhm... thanks for dropping me here" Misaki smiled.

Haruhiko left the building and picked his phone. He dialed the number of his secretary.

"Hello? Hisoka-san?"  
"Ah! Good morning Haruhiko-sama" his secretary said cheerfully.  
"Can you cancel all my appointments starting tomorrow until next week?" Haruhiko said bluntly.  
"Eh?! Haruhiko-sama we can't just-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Haruhiko suddenly spoke.  
"Just do it, okay? I've got this very important thing I need to attend to… Well I'll leave everything to you. Bye!" Haruhiko said cheerfully then hung up the phone as he knew his secretary is still in a state of shock.

=Inside the Niji recording studio=

Misaki was led by his manager in to a meeting hall.

"Takahashi-kun, I'm glad that you decided to go to work today. We were in a state of panic that you suddenly took your leave." Kentarou said.  
"Um...I'm really sorry for that Kentarou-san...It's just that...." Misaki looked away.  
Kentarou looked at Misaki and said "It's alright...I understand" Kenatrou smiled.  
Kentarou stopped at a double door.

"Well, Takahashi-kun, let's start the meeting."

=AMERICA=

Usami and Ayaka were walking in the park. It was almost night time. Usami held Ayaka's hand because of the cold. They stopped at a bench facing a small river.

"Ayaka...can I ask you something?" Usami asked, looking at the river.  
"Of course, Akihiko, what is it?" She faced Usami and smiled.  
"Would you go to Japan with me?" Usami stared at Ayaka with a serious face.  
"What's with the serious face?! Of course I'll come with you" Ayaka chuckled.

Usami hugged Ayaka and whispered "Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N: Still, America is ahead in the story.  
thanks for reading my story**_

_**please review ****  
Thanks to my beta (for the patience)****  
**_


	6. Why

**A/N: For those people who asks about Ayaka's identity….She is just a made up character created by my wild mind and my story have ABSOLUTELY no connection with the anime/manga Gravitation (sorry for the confusion )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA  
**

**

* * *

  
**

=Somewhere in Hokkaido=

"Uh…uhm Kentarou-san are you sure this is where my concert will be held?" Misaki stared nervously at his manager.

"Of course! This is where you will start your tour!" Kentarou laughed energetically.

"It's quite big isn't it?" Haruhiko added.

"Wh…what's with the size of this dome?!" Misaki yelled.

"W-ell we had your concert tickets sold out you know?" Kentarou grinned at Misaki.

Misaki looked a little embarrassed. Haruhiko patted Misaki's head and said "Don't worry, you're a professional…singing in this kind of place will be easy for you. The staff will be cheering for you and do their best to make your concert a success….So you should not fail them." Haruhiko smiled at Misaki.

"Y…Yes…" Misaki smiled.

Misaki's concert in Hokkaido became a success. They continued the tour on selected places in Japan and finally, the last location is on Tokyo Dome where the concert tour will end.

=America=

Usami and Ayaka were feeling eager about their flight to Japan the next day.

"Akihiko-san I'm so excited for our trip. It's been 17 years since I last visited Japan." she babbled cheerfully. Akihiko smiled and said "So…what do you want to do first when we get there?" Usami asked as he closed the suitcase in front of him.

"W-well…there's this upcoming concert of my idol "Takahashi Misaki" And I really want to go." Ayaka smiled as she thought of her idol.

"Takahashi…. Misaki?" Usami asked confused; the name sounded so familiar to him.

"Yes, Takahashi Misaki! He just released his album "Pure Hearted Romance", and this time he begins on a concert tour. He started in the province Hokkaido and the day after we arrive in Japan, he will end his tour in Tokyo Dome. He is really good at singing. That's why he's my number one idol!" Ayaka cheered.

"Hahahaha." Usami laughed at looking at his girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at?!" Ayaka pouted.

"You're just too cute" Usami said as he kissed Ayaka's forehead.

'Why do I feel that there is something missing?' Usami thought as he hugged Ayaka.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The place in Hokkaido, I got it from vocaloid's manga "Hatsune Mix". Because there was a part there that Miku sing in a dome in Hokkaido so I thought that I'll just use that.**

**It was against my will to write Ayaka as Usami's girlfriend (aargh I wrote it down again )**

**The timeline is now going to meet~! Yay for that XD**


	7. Coming Home

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**_

_** PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**Sorry for the grammar  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**=Airport=**

The airplane landed at exactly 9:00 in the morning. Usami and Ayaka grab their luggages at the luggage counter. A man in a black suit approached them.

"Good morning Usami-sama" He bowed slightly

Akihiko shrugged because he was not used to such formality

"I'm Shinichi and I'll be your driver for today. Shall I take you home or do you want to go elsewhere?"

Usami shook his head.

Shinichi grabbed Usami and Ayaka's luggage's and went to the car. Usami and Ayaka followed and went inside the car then went home.

**=Usami Mansion=**

After 30 minutes of driving, they finally reached Usami Mansion. Ayaka was fascinated at the size of the house as they got of the car.

"Welcome home Akihiko-sama." The butler said as he bowed down.

"You two must be tired I'll lead you to your room." The butler said as he walks upstairs.

After reaching the room he opened the door and Ayaka was amazed at the size of the room. Akihiko was a little shocked about it also.

The butler left the room when the luggages are already inside.

Ayka took a seat beside the table and looked at Usami

"Akihiko-san how did you know that you have a brother in Japan?" Ayaka asked curiously

"Didn't I already tell you?" Usami said while rummaging through his bag

"EH?! I don't remember it at all!!" Ayaka said as she pouts playfully

Usami sighed and said " I told you that my editor Aikawa-san who left before us told methat if ever I am going to return to Japan I should call him. But I didn't think we'd be this rich actually."

"Oh….I see." Ayaka stared at Usami

Usami stopped rummaging when he found his notebook. Ayaka stood up and turned the TV on.

"Good morning everyone! I'm your host Kamiyama Satoru!!! Today, we will have a very famous guest. So let's welcome Takahashi Misaki-kun!!" kamiyama said as he raised his hand towards Misaki along with Misaki's song pure hearted romance. "We'll know more about Misaki-kun after a short break." Kamiyama smiled.

"Akihiko! Akihiko! Misaki –Kun is on TV uwaah~!" Ayaka squeal in glee because she was a big fan of Takahashi Misaki

"Isn't that the guy who will have a concert tomorrow at the Tokyo Dome?" Usami smiled

"Yes…and I really want to attend the concert but Misaki-kun's concert tickets are probably sold out by now." Ayaka sighed

"hm….Is this the tickets?" Usami said as he showed Ayaka the concert tickets

"You got those tickets?! HOW?!" Ayaka was shocked and happy at the same time

"Well I asked Aikawa-san's help. I asked her to buy the tickets and send them to me in America." Usami smiled cheerfully

"Waaaaah!!!! Akihiko I love you!!!!" Ayaka said as she hug and kiss Usami

**=Studio=**

"And we're back! I'm here with Takahashi Misaki a popular singer who started his career at the age of 22. He released his 1st single "Shoudou" on his first year as a singer and just recently released his second single "Pure Hearted Romance." He just came from a province in Japan and despite his busy schedule he still came here!" Kamiyama cheered

Kamiyama faced Misaki

"We're really grateful that you gave us some of your time Misaki-kun"

"It's alright. I am free this morning and going to get busy after this" Misaki smiled

"oh…I see it must be tough for you. Well, setting that aside, I heard you have taken up modeling."

"Ah…I just tried it." Misaki said smiling

"But are you going to continue modeling?"

"I might, I enjoyed doing it. It gives me a chance to show beautiful clothes."

"So, after modeling I would like to know what your future projects are?"

"well…I think I might be a singer seiyuu or a seiyuu. I really don't know the details" Misaki sweat dropped

"Wow I'm sure your fans will be watching out for it!"

"I sure hope they do" Misaki chuckled

They talked about a few more stuffs about Misaki and then…

"Well that's all everyone, Misaki –kun thank you for dropping by!" Kamiyama smiled

"Thank you too, Kamiyama-san and everyone who watched my concert and my fans, thank you." Misaki showed his signature smile as the show ended.

Kentarou approached him giving him water.

"Takahashi-kun good work!" he smiled

"Ah…thank you Kentarou-san. Uhm...Where's Haruhiko-san? Didn't he come with us here today?" Misaki said the thought 'Wait! Since when did I search for Haruhiko-san?' He thought confusingly

"Haruhiko said that he will be busy today. By the way, we need to get going now. But Haruhiko said that he will be in your concert so that you two can go home together to celebrate." Kentarou smiled

"E…eh?!" Misaki said as he stops on his tracks

Kentarou starts walking again as he laugh evilly

"Ke….Kentarou-san!!!" Misaki blushed furiously

**=Haruhiko's office=**

"Haruhiko-sama you need to finish this…." Ayumi stopped when she saw Haruhiko relaxed even though there are lots of thing to do.

"Haruhiko-sama, are you done with those?!" Ayumi blurted

"Yes. I have already finished this and those too, the next please." Haruhiko sat up straight as gets ready for more work.

"Haruhiko-sama you're responsible. You left all of this last week and you just did it in a few hours. You really are determined to go to Misaki's concert tomorrow night" Ayumi said putting the files in Haruhiko's desk

"Of course" Haruhiko smiled then get back to work

* * *

**_A:N/-----__Additional information: Kamiyama satoru is the host of the Japanese drama The Quiz show. It was acted by Sho Sakurai, an arashi member. _**

**_Ayumi is Haruhiko's secretary_**

**_The date in this chapter is probably a December 20 _**

**_I actually thought that the name of the driver be shuichi but it may cause confusion again so I just made it to a shinichi haha  
_**


	8. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA **

** PLEASE REVIEW~!**

_**The author of this story is actually still burning her eyebrows studying for entrance exams. So….she asked me to type the next few chapters. Chapters 9-10 are**__** actually finished and she said to me that I should update every week but it's quite a nuisance for me so….I'll update it as soon as I finished typing it hahahahaha.:)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_It was the night of the concert at the Tokyo Dome. Hundreds of his fans were cheering for him.

**=Backstage=**

"Kentarou-san! It's kind of scary." Misaki said clutching his manager's sleeves

"Don't worry Misaki-kun you'll have fun!" Kentarou smiled

B…but" Misaki didn't finish his sentence as Kentarou dragged him to where he will enter the stage.

"Remember you're a professional" Kentarou winked at Misaki

After a few minutes of preparing Misaki, he entered the stage.

"Everybody!! Good Evening!! How are you?! Let's have fun okay~?" Misaki shouted as he walks towards the center.

Misaki started his first song, then after a few hours of singing and entertaining the guests. Misaki introduced the guest band.

"Here is Bad Luck for our special band guest for tonight!!!!" The crowd screamed in delight.

**=Backstage=**

"Misaki-kun change into this and just rest for a while." Kentarou said

Misaki was sweaty and he really wanted to change now.

"uhm…Kentarou-san you're right I am enjoying the concert." Misaki smiled

"Ah! Misaki-kun there is only an hour before the concert ends so….do your best okay?" Kentarou smiled.

"Of course I'm a professional" Misaki smiled before he enters his dressing room.

Kentarou chuckled _'I wish Misaki will always smile happily like that' _he thought as he checked the program list.

After a few minutes Misaki appeared in the stage again.

"Everybody let's say thank you to BAD LUCK!!!!" Misaki said energetically.

Then, Misaki got everyone's attention "Uhm…I want to sing this song to a person I treasure the most but is now gone" Misaki said sadly then sings.

"Once there was the sun

Bright and warm and wonderful

Shining like the love within my heart

Now there's no more sun

Winter has killed everything

And although it's dark December

Forever…I'll remember the sun…"

The song continues as the crowds keep quiet to listen to a song of sadness.

Usami and Ayaka are looking at the boy singing a pain filled song.

"Why? Why does whenever I see or hear this boy…I feel nostalgic…" Usami continued wondering as he watches the boy finish the song.

The concert continues for a few minutes and finally….

"To everyone who came…!!! Thank you very much for your support!!! And be careful on going home!" Misaki screamed cheerfully and energetically. The crowd cheered on him. As he goes to the backstage the crowd screamed "Encore! Encore! Encore." Misaki rested for a while then gets back from the stage and sings his last song "Kimi-Hana"

After the last song, Misaki said thanks again to the crowd then goes backstage. Kentarou approached Misaki

"Good work Misaki-kun" Kentarou said as he handed Misaki a towel and a bottle of water.

"Ah…Thank you Kentarou- san" Misaki said panting

Haruhiko approached them.

"Misaki, your concert was great" Haruhiko complimented

"Haruhiko-san, since when did you get here?" Misaki said.

"Since the 2nd part of the concert where you sang a sad song" Haruhiko smiled

"Ah so you heard it…" Misaki's smiled fainted

Haruhiko patted Misaki's head and said "Change your clothes, so that we could go home." Haruhiko turned back but Misaki gripped Haruhiko's shirt. Haruhiko was surprised by Misaki's sudden action.

"Uh…uhmm….Can we walk back home?" Misaki looked away slightly blushing as he loosen the grip of his shirt

Haruhiko smiled and said "Sure" And then Haruhiko made his way outside.

Misaki rushed towards his dressing room and closed the door he sat down on the sofa. Misaki's head was spinning as he hugs the pillow tightly.

'Why?! Why did I do that?! I unconsciously grabbed his shirt….stupid me!!!' Misaki blushed as he thought. He stood and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. After a short bath he dressed casually, put on a hat and glasses then went outside the room.

He saw Haruhiko waiting for him near the exit. Misaki approached him and asked "Uhm…did I took too long?"

"No…it's fine…so let's go?" Haruhiko smiled

Misaki nodded his head and then they headed outside.

**=On the way home=**

Misaki and Haruhiko walked side by side in the cold December night

'_It's almost 12….I shouldn't have asked him to walk back home if I knew it was this cold.'_ Misaki thought in guilt as he rubbed his hand together.

Haruhiko looked at Misaki who was slightly shivering as he breathes on his hands.

'_He's cold huh…'_ Haruhiko thought as he lifts his scarf and wrapped it on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki blinked several times then blushed

"Uhm..uh Haruhiko-san aren't you cold?" Misaki stared at Haruhiko blushing.

Haruhiko smiled and patted misaki's head "I still have my coat on."

Misaki looked away still blushing

They continued to walk on the street. "It's very quiet right?" Haruhiko said. Misaki nodded in agreement.

"You were great out there"

"Eh?" Misaki said in confused at Haruhiko's statement.

"Your concert…It was fantastic…"Haruhiko said as he continued walking at the streets.

Misaki froze in embarrassment.

Haruhiko chuckled then continued to walk but suddenly stops.

"Misaki turn you back we'll take a different route." Haruhiko said silently as he approached Misaki blocking his view.

"Eh? Why? This is the shortest way home!" Misaki pouted

"Let's just go" Haruhiko forced a smile and placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder.

But Misaki was persistent to see what Haruhiko hiding is. He shoved Haruhiko's hand and then walked a little.

"Misaki!" Haruhiko shouted softly but it was too late.

Misaki already saw what Haruhiko was hiding. Misaki's eyes widen. He saw Usagi-san he was about to run to him but he saw him with another girl.

Usagi kneeled in front of the girl and said "Ayaka…will you marry me? As he sweetly smile at her.

"U….Usagi-san?"

* * *

**A/N:**_** Quite a cliffhanger. Well….just see what happens in the next chapter. It's getting exciting. **_

_**What Misaki sang in the story was the song in the musical "Thumbelina" where Thumbelina losses Cornelius (just additional information) **_

_**I just used the band name 'Bad luck' from gravitation 'cause I don't know what band name to use :)**_

_**I know how unromantic Usagi's proposal is but I need to do that for the story's sake. I did think to do it in a restaurant, but considering the time...it's impossible =.="  
**_


	9. Silence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA  
PLEASE REVIEW....THANKS~!**

* * *

Misaki stood there still can't believe on what he is seeing. He was so shocked. So many things were going in his mind that made him confused; 1. Usagi-san is alive, 2. Usagi-san is with another girl, 3. He is proposing to the girl, and 4, why did Haruhiko lie to him? Misaki was trembling because of shock. He was already on the verge of crying and breaking. When the girl said yes then kissed Usagi-san. Haruhiko used his hands to cover Misaki's eyes. Then he turned him (so Misaki was facing Haruhiko) then quickly gave him a tight hug. Haruhiko noticed that his shirt was getting wet. He released Misaki and cupped his face. He stared at the boy who was slowly shattering apart." Misaki?" Haruhiko called. "No…Usagi-san….No" Misaki mumbled over and over again. "Shhh…don't cry…this is the reason why I lied to you…this is the thing I don't want you to see…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Haruhiko hugged Misaki. Misaki stayed silent crying. Haruhiko grabbed his phone and called his driver to come and pick them up

After a short while Haruhiko's driver came. On the car, Misaki stopped crying but was staring blankly outside. The two kept quiet on the whole trip.

When they got in the penthouse, the two entered the room. "Misaki?" Haruhiko called out for him. But the boy ignored Haruhiko and made his way to the stairs . Haruhiko rushed and grabbed Misaki's wrist.

"Misaki…I'll tell you everything….so please….please talk to me…" Haruhiko pleaded

"Is…Is…there still anything to talk about….?" Misaki said coldly as he stared blankly on the wall.

Haruhiko inspected Misaki. _'His face is pale…In his eyes, I see his soul shattering…What should I do? '_Haruhiko thought as Misaki shoved Haruhiko's hands off his wrists and continued to walk upstairs_. 'It looks like this isn't the good time to talk to him…Maybe tomorrow he'll cool off…'_ Haruhiko thought as he watches Misaki enter his room.

=Misaki's Room=

As he shuts the door, he slides down putting his head on his knees and looking at the big bear that sits at his bed. It kept him from missing Usagi-san. But now…_'I saw Usagi-san…I cannot even go near him…I wonder what happened ….did he forget about me...? Wait….Usagi-san found a true lover….shouldn't I be happy for him…? Shouldn't I just go approach him and congratulate him?'_ Misaki thought as he stood up and lie on his bed. Tears fall on his cheeks as he hug Suzuki-san tightly. Misaki's head is filled up with images of Usagi-san

"Usagi-san…." A final drop of tear fell on his cheek as he fell asleep

* * *

_**A/N: ok....I know it's too short....but i'll make it up to you in the next chapter :D ****  
---so...what do you think? we're at the climax now woohoo~! I bet you guys wonder if Usagi will remember Misaki or Usagi will completely forget about Misaki....well just find out in the future chapters hehehehehehe....  
**_


	10. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

**PLEASE REVIEW~!!**

* * *

Misaki woke up because of a soft knock on the door

"Misaki…? It's time for breakfast" Haruhiko said in a worried tone of voice

Misaki didn't reply, Haruhiko knocked at the door once again then said "Misaki-kun, I'm entering"

Haruhiko opened the door with a tray of breakfast in his free hand. He sees Misaki covering himself with a blanket. He placed the tray at the table and approached Misaki, then sat on the bed. He brushed the boy's hair and Misaki twitched. Haruhiko stopped then removed the blanket covering Misaki.

"Misaki….I know that it was wrong to lie to you about this matter…But I just don't want to see you to suffer like this…I didn't expect that you will witness that…Akihiko got into a car accident. He didn't open his eyes for a week and when he finally opens his eyes, he couldn't remember anything. And when a few weeks passed I heard from Aikawa that Akihiko fell in love with the girl taking care of him. That was the time I realize that I should lie to you….I'm sorry" He looked at Misaki who was trembling.

"Y…You're mean…Why is it like this? Shouldn't I be happy that he found a lover that is better than me…Why…Why am I crying?" Misaki sniffled as he pulled the blanket to cover his face again.

Haruhiko got a little annoyed and stood up to pull the cover from the end.

"Didn't you say you love him?!" Haruhiko said

Misaki faced him teary-eyed

"Ha…Haruhiko-san?"

"If you love him wouldn't you let him go for his good? You'll only hurt yourself if you keep on insisting yourself to him knowing that he won't remember you" _'Another lie'_

Haruhiko thought as he continued scolding Misaki

Misaki sat up and grabbed the sheets to pull it again to him in a swift movement.

"Shut up! You're annoying!!!" Misaki shouted

Haruhiko stared at the young boy quite shocked but annoyed at the same time.

"Oi…You…"Haruhiko didn't finish his sentence as Misaki cut him off.

"I…I'll try not to cry….I…I'll try to forget him…I…I'll just try." Misaki sniffed.

Haruhiko sighed and decided to leave the topic at that.

"Before I forget, Kentarou called a while ago. He said that he needs you to go at Murakawa publishing house for your seiyuu project." Haruhiko said

"Mu…Murakawa Publishing? Why there?"

"It seems that you will meet the author of the book. Are you going?" Haruhiko asked.

"Please leave me for a moment…I'll get ready." Misaki replied

"Eat your breakfast first!" Haruhiko said as he exited the room.

Misaki got ready, after a few minutes. Misaki got out of the room carrying the dishes and went straight to the kitchen. Haruhiko was talking to someone on the phone.

After Misaki washed the dishes, Haruhiko hang up.

"Ready to go?" Haruhiko asked

Misaki nodded and they left.

=Murakawa Publishing=

After arriving, they quickly saw Kentarou-san who was sitting on the lounge.

"Ah! Misaki-kun Good Morning!" Kentarou smiled cheerfully

"G…good morning Kentarou-san" Misaki forced a smile.

"Are you okay? Misaki-kun?" Kentarou asked worriedly

"Of course I'm fine....But can I ask who is the author?" Misaki smiled

"Let's go this way so we can meet him." Kentarou led the way

As they walk to a long hallway, Misaki had a hunch

'_Don't let it be Usagi-san, Don't let it be Usagi-san'_ He repeated in his thoughts as they stopped at the door.

"Misaki-kun the author that wrote the book is…" Kentarou said as he opened the door.

Misaki's eyes widen as the door revealed a person who he knew very well.

"Akihiko…Usami?" Misaki said as he stared at the Usami shocked.

Usami stood up and greeted Misaki "Good day to you Takahashi-kun, Haruhiko-san and Kentarou-san"

"TAKAHASHI-KUN~!!!" Ayaka greeted Misaki with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uhm…who is she?" Kentarou asked Usami

"Excuse me from bringing her along. She wanted to see Misaki badly. I'm sorry." Usami bowed a little

"I'm sorry for coming along; I won't hinder your work. My name is Ayaka, Usami's fiancée" she smiled sweetly.

Misaki stared blankly at them.

"Misaki?" Haruhiko called as he looked at Misaki

He noticed that a tar was forming in Misaki's eyes, He pulled Misaki out of the room and said "Kentarou-san please excuse us. I need to talk to him privately."

Kentarou nodded as he talks to Usami about the seiyuu project.

"Uhm…did I say something wrong?" Ayaka asked

"They're just like that, don't worry about them." Kentarou smiled

Haruhiko dragged Misaki to the bathroom.

'_Good no one's here.'_ Haruhiko thought as he checked the cubicles one by one.

"Okay…pull yourself together Misaki you're here for the job. Don't think of anything unnecessary."

Misaki's tears started to fall "Bu...But Haruhiko-san…I love him…" Misaki sobbed

Haruhiko sighed and approached Misaki. He used his handkerchief to wipe off Misaki's tears.

"Look…do you think it will help if you cried?" Haruhiko continued to wipe Misaki's tears

"Misaki…focus on your job…I'll be there for you" Haruhiko looked at Misaki with pleading eyes.

Misaki looked at Haruhiko's eyes for a moment then looked away.

"I'm sorry Haruhiko-san…Even though I said that I'll try to forget him…I'm causing Haruhiko-san trouble…I'm sorry…" Misaki sniffed

Haruhiko patted Misaki's head. "Don't worry about it…Now dry your tears so we could go back, also…try to smile, remember that a fan of yours is there. Let's go back…We have been gone for too long." Haruhiko smiled as he went outside the bathroom.

Misaki followed shortly. They entered the room seeing the three persons in the room getting along. Kentarou looked at them and said "That was a rather long talk Misaki-kun, Haruhiko-san"

"Ah…sorry if it took a bit long…it was important" Misaki forced a smile

"It's fine Misaki" Usami said smiling

Misaki wanted to cry but smiled instead then sits next to Kentarou-san

They began the meeting. It took hours to talk about Misaki's seiyuu project, and finally after almost 3 hours of discussing. They finally agreed then signed contracts.

Usami stood up to shake hands with Kentarou and Misaki.

"Till we meet again" Usami said cheerfully

"Okay! Now…we will take our leave." Kentarou bowed

Kentarou left the room followed by Haruhiko. Misaki was about to exit the room when Ayaka grabbed his wrists

"Misaki-kun it's really a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can chat a little longer sometimes." Ayaka smiled sweetly

Misaki stared at Ayaka for a moment _'Ah…know I know why Usagi-san fell for her…'_ Misaki thought sadly then said "Thank you for supporting me Ayaka-san…" Misaki said then he turned around.

Usami suddenly patted his head and said "Thanks for giving us some of your time." Usami smiled a Misaki as he continued to pat Misaki's head.

Misaki shoved Usami's hand and whispered "Baka-Usagi". He continued to walk away from the room as fast as he could.

"I wonder what is wrong with Takahashi-kun" Ayaka pouted as she sits on the couch. Usami just stared at the door

'_He reminds me of someone…I cannot remember…' _Usami stared at the door sadly

"Aki….hiko-san?"


	11. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTCA**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

"Kentarou-san, Where's Haruhiko-san?" Misaki asked when he entered the car

"He said that he needs to do something" Kentarou said as he starts the car

"Oh…I see" Misaki said sadly as he stares the window

"Misaki, you have the rest of the day off" Kentarou smiled as he make a stop at the red light

"Kentarou-san just drop me by the coffee shop near the studio" Misaki smiled

"Ok!" Kentarou said as he continued the car

At a few moments they reached the café. Misaki put on his shades and hat.

"I'm off Kentarou-san!" Misaki smiled

"Take care and be careful on your way home!" Kentarou waved at Misaki, then left.

Misaki started to walk in the streets. He didn't want to go home yet. He headed to the street market. On his way, he saw a familiar face. Misaki froze as the person gets nearer, it was Usami-san. He started to turn in the opposite direction but…

"Misaki?" Usami called

"Y…Yes?" Misaki forced a smile as he thought _'How unfortunate, of all the people in Japan I have to run into him.'_

"Are you busy?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Oh…it's nothing; I'm just curious where a famous person like you going" Usami smiled

"I'm going to the park, now if you'll excuse me I'm in a little hurry" Misaki said as he walk straight and almost pass by Usami but Usami grabbed Misaki's hand.

"I'm headed to the park too, let's go together okay? And frankly speaking, you're going on the wrong way." Usami chuckled

Misaki blushed in embarrassment and just said yes to Usami. He has no more time to think of a good excuse.

They started to walk headed for the park.

"I'm really grateful I can accompany Misaki-kun" Usami smiled

"Y…Yeah no problem, and besides if Usami-san didn't pull me I would have ended somewhere else." Misaki forced a laugh

"I see…" Usami chuckled

The two stayed silent as they walk in the streets

'_I knew it was a mistake coming with him…I never thought it would be this cold today…I should have just come home earlier.' _Misaki thought as he rubbed his hand together.

Usami glanced at Misaki and unconsciously removed his scarf to place it around the shoulder of the singer.

Misaki blinked several times then looked at Usami

"Usag…Usami-san?"

"Ah…this is…uhm…I thought you were cold and I uh…kinda feel like you need the scarf more than I do" Usami blushed a little as he thought _'Damn…why did I just do that?'_

"Uh…uhm…thank you..." Misaki said as he hides his blushing face on the scarf

As they got into the park, they sit down at the nearby bench.

"Uhm…can I ask you what are you gonna do here?"

"I need to wait for Ayaka." Usami answered

"Aren't you with her when we were in the publishing house?"

"Yes, but she needed to go to the bookstore and I can't come with her because I have something important to do." Usami smiled

"oh…I see…uhm…can I ask you something?"

"Sure...go ahead"

"H…how are you and Ayaka-san?"

"We're happy with each other, how are you and my brother?" Usami smiled

"We're good friends" Misaki forced a smiled

"Actually I came here to Japan to find my memories…" Usami stared afar then said "with her"

Misaki noticed Ayaka running towards them.

"Akihiko! I'm sorry I'm late!!!" Ayaka said as she panted"

Usami stood up and hugged Ayaka then said "It's alright Misaki is here with me while waiting for you"

"Uwaah…Takahashi-kun!! How are you? I saw your latest commercial! Its sooo cool!!!" Ayaka said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Th…thank you for your compliment Ayaka-san" Misaki pretended to look at his watch then said "It's getting late I better go now." Misaki forced another smile.

"Eh? Since you waited for me we'll walk you home" Ayaka smiled

"No it's alright!"

"Come on pleeeeeeease?" Ayaka pleaded

'_It looks like this GIRL would not stop pestering me if I don't' say yes' _Misaki thought annoyed, but said "okay"

"So…Let's go?" Usami said as the three started walking.

They walk for a few minutes. After which, they reached in front of Misaki's place (which is Akihiko's penthouse)

"So…uhm…goodbye be careful on the way home!" Misaki forced a smile

"Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki turned his head

"Why is the name Usami A. here?"

Ayaka asked pointing at the name on the side of the door.

Misaki's eyes widen. He was finding a good excuse to say to Ayaka.

"Could it be that you're living with Akihiko before he go to America?" Ayaka asked

"Uh…uhm…" Misaki avoided Ayaka's eyes

"Ayaka! Don't you think Misaki-kun is tired now? He had a very tiring day. Misaki thanks for accompanying me to the park. We'll take our leave now." Usami said as he drags Ayaka to the elevator.

Misaki entered the room. His heartbeat was beating so fast.

'What will I do? What will I do?" Misaki trembled at a corner of the room. His head was spinning.

Then he heard a knock from the door.

"Misaki?"

* * *

**_A/N: ok....this is kinda short...but I'll make up on the next chapter! :)_**


	12. surprises continuation

**_A/N: This is the continuation of the chapter 11...I forgot to type it hehe......sorry.....I'll be adding chapter 12 maybe on saturday....so watch out for it *grins*_**

* * *

Misaki hurriedly open the door

"Misaki? Why are you crying?" Haruhiko said as he cupped Misaki's cheek, brushing Misaki's tears.

Misaki didn't answer and continued to cry.

Haruhiko sighed then closed the door. He pulled Misaki to the couch and sits down.

"Okay…Misaki tell me what happened…I saw Ayaka and Akihiko exiting the building."

Misaki tried to stop his tears. "B…Because I'm afraid on what Usagi-san will think if ever he remembers I'm his lover…I'm afraid that there's a chance that he will be disgusted…I'm sorry Haruhiko-san I couldn't keep what I said to you that I'll be happy for him…I couldn't…" Misaki didn't finish his sentence because Haruhiko kissed him gently on the lips.

Misaki was shocked and tried to push Haruhiko away

"Haruhiko-san" Misaki shouted but Haruhiko hugged him tightly

"Misaki…My chest hurts….seeing you suffer like this…If you can't forget him on your own…I'll help you…I'll make you fall for me…."

* * *

**_A/N: That's chapter 11- sorry for this _**


	13. Memories part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Misaki woke up by a bright ray of sunlight. He was surprised that he was in his room. He noticed Haruhiko's head lying on his side.

'_He looked very calm…'_ Misaki thought as he brushed Haruhiko's hair.

Hauhiko opened his eyes then blinked several time

"Ah….Haruhiko-san sorry for waking you up!"

"No…It's alright…more important than that, how are you feeling now?"

"I…I'm fine now thank you" Misaki smiled

"Good….you have a slight fever last night. You don't have to go to work today, I called Kentarou-san and asked him if you can have this day to rest and he said yes. Wait for a moment I'll get your breakfast and medicine" Haruhiko said as he stood up and heads to the door.

Misaki grabbed Haruhiko's shirt. Haruhiko looked at Misaki turning red

"Ah! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…." Misaki panicked

"Just lie down okay?" Haruhiko said patting Misaki's head.

Misaki blushed as Haruhiko left the room.

After a few minutes, Haruhiko entered the room carrying a tray of porridge, orange juice and a medicine. He placed it in front of Misaki

"Uhm….Misaki…I'm sorry about what happened last night." Haruhiko said staring at Misaki.

Misaki stopped eating and said "It…its fine Haruhiko-san" Misaki forced a smile.

"I'm really sorry…I knew I shouldn't have done that…."

The two went silent until Haruhiko's phone rings.

"Excuse me for a moment" Haruhiko said to Misaki as he stood up and answered the phone.

Misaki finished his porridge and drank his medicine while Haruhiko was on the phone.

Misaki saw Haruhiko looked troubled as he ended the call.

"Misaki…I need to leave now….there has been an emergency in the company….I'll try to be back soon okay? Call me if anything happens" Haruhiko said as he grabs Misaki's empty dishes and dashes out the room.

Misaki heard the door closed after a few minutes. He decided to watch TV since he was bored. He grabbed Suzuki-san and headed downstairs. He turned the TV on and watches a game show. After a while Misaki fell asleep using the bear as his pillow.

=Usami Mansion=

"Ayaka, I'm going to the convenience store for a while." Usami smiled

"What are you gonna buy?" Ayaka asked

"I had a sudden craving for cup ramen" Usami chuckled

"Okay then take care!" Ayaka smiled

Akihiko made his way to his car. _'Sorry for lying Ayaka…But I actually need to see my brother…He knows all about me right...I mean…he's my brother…"_ Akihiko thought as he made his way to Haruhiko's office.

=Haruhiko's office=

"Haruhiko-san! Your brother is here to talk to you" Ayumi said

'_Akihiko? What is he doing here?_' Haruhiko thought as he said "Send him in"

After a while Akihiko entered the room

"Sorry for disturbing you at your work." Akihiko said as he sits on the chair

"It's fine…so what brings you here?" Haruhiko said as he checked a file in his desk.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"About what?"

"About Takahashi Misaki and me"

Haruhiko stopped at what he's doing then looked at Akihiko

"Why do you want to know about him and you?" Haruhiko continued at what he was doing

"Because I know you're always with him and I need to confirm something!"

"Akihiko, I'm sorry but I cannot answer that. If you're desperate…why don't you find him?" Haruhiko looked at Akihiko coldly.

"Wh…What?" Akihiko looked confused.

"Find it out by yourself if you really want to know ask him if you want to…but I doubt he'll give you an answer." Haruhiko smirked.

Akihiko glared at Haruhiko, and then stood up. "I'll take my leave now…" Akihiko left the office.

"I wonder what you will do…" Haruhiko mumbled

"It was a little annoying that Haruhiko didn't answer my question….looks like I need to try and ask Misaki about it." Akihiko sigh as he got in his car.

A few minutes later, Akihiko was standing in front of Misaki's penthouse. He knocked several times but nobody answered. Then he jokingly turned the doorknob and was surprise to see the door open.

'_Uh…so…what do I do…do I walk in or do I just leave…Maybe I should just leave'_ Usami thought but instead, he entered the home of Misaki different from what he thought

'_What did I do?! This is trespassing already!!'_ Usami panicked, his body was not listening to him. _'Misaki…sorry for trespassing...But…It would be a waste if I don't take this opportunity to look around.' _He saw Misaki sleeping peacefully at the couch.

"I'm sorry for intruding Takahashi-kun" He whispered.

He goes upstairs and opens a random door. He was surprised; the room was full of toys. Trains, Bears, Robots….Then it came to him.

* * *

M= 'Look here! The characters in this novel are my brother and you! So you are gay! Last time I saw you I suspected! Why were you embracing my brother? You even said you wanted my brother to make you food in order to pay for tutoring! You make me sick! Don't even think about tempting my brother! He's naïve and gentle, Don't take advantage of him!"  
U="Who take advantage of people? Did Kyoukou ever say someone took advantage of him?"  
M="Any…Anyway Just stay away from him!!! Find someone else! As long as it's a man you don't care!"  
U="What…What do you know?! How can you understand Kyoukou and I! and saying I don't choose the man?! That makes me angry"

M="Well! You should know about it too! My Parents died of an accident 10 years ago. My brother raised me. At that time nii-chan got into M university. Because of me, my brother went straight to work. Because of me, so I…Since I want to do Econ too, I want to go there for him…um…I guess my motives aren't simple…"  
U="I know the reason! Okay I'll make sure you get in! With super Usami-sensei, how can you possibly lose! All right?"

U= "Don't get yourself all nasty by crying! Look at you!  
M= "It's all your fault That I'm crying! You idiot! If I start crying I can't stop!"  
U= "Sorry…just a little bit…"  
M= "U…Usagi-sensei, if you want to cry, it's okay…"  
U= "Silly. Little kid, don't be patronizing! I have to say…I've never cried in front of anybody! Except you."

* * *

Who was that boy…does this mean that my lover was a boy…? Images in his mind were still blurry. He couldn't see the face of the boy well…His heart was beating so fast.

"I…I want to remember him…"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I just put M and U so that it wouldn't be confusing. And also the dialogues there all came from chapter and also that's from different scenes okay?  
**_

_**Sorry for the late update. Didn't know finding good dialogues will take a while.**_


	14. Memories part 2

**He was eager to check if the other room will bring him some of his memories. He checked the room next to it. It was full of marimo. He was fascinated by the looks of it. Another part of his memories returned as he touches the marimo…**

**

* * *

**U: I'm not handing you over! Not to Takahiro. Not to anyone. I won't let you go anywhere.  
M: U…Usagi-san, you're really strange…would you have normally come? I mean, I was already heading home, so there was really no point.  
U: If I didn't hurry and come see you, I felt like it'd really be over for us. I'll talk to Takahiro so that you can stay at my place. And from now on while you're with me, you won't lie or try to be sensitive to everything. You'll say whatever it is that you want!....There's just one thing…I really don't know what makes a "warm, loving Family"…so you have to tell me how to go about it.

U: Why don't you tell me what you want to do?  
M: um…well….doing anything that may cause you trouble is the only thing…I don't want to do. That's why you don't have to force yourself…  
U: If you don't want to cause me any trouble…Stay with me…What's your answer?  
M: Alright….

M: Is it just me or do you seem to be the happier one here?  
U: Because I am happy. This is the first time I've been on a trip with someone other than for work.

M: Usagi-san let go of my hand! People are staring at us!  
U: It's not like there's anyone we know. It'll be fine!  
M: That's not the problem here!  
U: It is exactly the problem here

* * *

"**Why….why can't I remember his face…' Usagi thought as he goes down and sees Misaki still sleeping peacefully. Then fragments of memories came to him.  
**

**

* * *

**U: Do you know who you are talking to!?  
M: Stop it!!!...I'm not my brother's stand in!  
U: Stand in?  
M: Because…Because you were in love with my brother…How could you give up so easily?!  
U: Before…when I lost him, weren't you crying like crazy? I thought I've hidden my feelings, But it was seen through by a kid I'd only known half a year. When I saw you crying over other people's feelings, I thought…" ah…that's the one!" so…I can't be calm about you! I…I don't want my beloved to be stolen away anymore!  
M: Then…Then you were jealous of senpai?

U: Make the wieners size of the octopus  
M: Too much trouble  
U: On TV, they showed that most families would make wieners into the shape of an octopus.  
M: Usagi-san. I think they were showing families with children in elementary school or younger.  
U: Will I never in my life be able to eat an octopus that hasn't come from the ocean?  
M: Fine! Here! Octopi! Geez, and right in front of Aikawa-san! We're gonna be laughed at!

M: Dammit!! You were pretending to be asleep, weren't you?! Just how do I have to say it so you'd understand!? I'm not Suzuki-san!!!  
U: Wrong. Nutritional Intake.  
M: Don't Suck me!!!  
M: Usagi-san you reek of cigarette. You should smoke less. It will definitely send to your grave early.  
U: True…I'll stop when I die  
M: What the hell! Here I'm trying to…  
U: What? Are you worried about me?

* * *

**He approached Misaki then stared at him closely. 'Why do I have this sudden desire to kiss him…it's unusual but…' He pressed his lips against Misaki gently. 'It's a nice feeling…totally different when I kiss Ayaka…Wait….what did I just do?' Usagi thought as he moved away quickly heading to the door, whispering "I'm sorry…Misaki." As he closes the door, a tear fell from Misaki's eyes "D…Don't leave me Usagi…san"He mumbled in his sleep. **

**Usagi made his way to the streets. He couldn't think straight as he walks away from the building. 'Wh…what's happening to me' he thought. Flashes of memories flooded his mind.**

**

* * *

**

M: I wasn't born yet when you were ten. Of course I wouldn't know about the things before I was born. He knew that and said all those things as if to brag about the fact that he knew you very well. Even though, I don't know much about your past, I'm living with you right now….So I definitely know you better than him! Besides….  
U:*chuckles*  
M: wh…what?! What is it?! Did I say anything wrong!?  
U: No, Sorry. I was just a bit surprised…Are you jealous of Isaka-san?  
M: What are you saying?!  
U: You were unconsciously jealous of Aikawa that other time. But now you're fully aware of it…That makes me happy.

* * *

**Usagi continued walking the voice he hear is making his heart beat faster…suddenly it stops .His vision became blurry and darkness consumed him but there was one person he saw in his mind before he close his eyes….It was the warm smile of Misaki. **

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: I have to read junjou romantica all over again. I bolded those that are not included in the flashback I noticed that this chapter is mostly all about Usagi and Misaki's times together 3 I planned to include more but I got a little tired reading hehehe_**


	15. Goodbye

_**A/N: I promise you that you will definitely NOT hate Ayaka in this chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA **_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS :D  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Usagi fluttered his eyes.

"Akihiko!" Ayaka called out on the verge of crying.

Usagi was surprised then sat up "What happened?"

Ayaka sat down then explained what happened. "You fainted on the streets from exhaustion. Good thing there was someone who sent you to the hospital." She sighed

A knock on the door was heard, then the door opened, it was Haruhiko.

"G-good afternoon Haruhiko-san…uhm…I'll just buy coffee from the vending machine." Ayaka bowed.

"Okay…thanks for taking care of my brother." Haruhiko forced a smile.

Ayaka leaves the room and there was an awkward silence until Akihiko spoke.

"Haruhiko…I remember everything now…The truth that you kept away from me…I remember it all…" Usagi glared at Haruhiko.

"Oh? So what are you going to do now? Tell him that you remember him? Do you know how much he has suffered because of you?! And you will tell him now that you remember? That you love him so much despite the fact that Misaki saw you proposing to Ayaka? Do you still think that he still love you?!" Haruhiko snorted.

"He belongs to me now, and I will not allow you to take him away from me!" Haruhiko added.

"I'll let Misaki know that I remember now and explain everything to Ayaka…Misaki still loves me more than you. I know that deep in his heart there is a bigger portion of me than you"

The two stayed silent until somebody knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Misaki carrying with a bouquet of baby romantica.

"Uhm…am I interrupting something?"

"No…you're not Misaki. Actually you came on the right time." Haruhiko smiled

Misaki approached the table beside Usagi and placed the flowers on the vase then stood beside Haruhiko.

"Misaki…I…" Usagi didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because Haruhiko pulled Misaki for a kiss.

Misaki's eyes widen and pushed Haruhiko

"Haruhiko-san!!!" Misaki blushed

Haruhiko chuckled then patted Misaki's head.

Usagi stared at them in pain and was glaring daggers at Haruhiko.

"Ah…Usami-san, Ha-Haruhiko-san I'll take my leave now." He was about to leave but Ayaka suddenly barged in

"Misaki-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" Ayaka cheered as she entered the room and kissed Usami.

Usami looked at Misaki and found out that Misaki is staring blankly at them then turn his gaze away.

"Misaki…" Usami called but Misaki cut him off

"Ayaka- san as much as I wanted to stay, I need to go to niji studio now." Misaki forced a smile then heads for the door

"Well, I guess I should be going too." Haruhiko said as he leaves the room

**=A few hours later=**

Usami was discharge from the hospital. Ayaka and Usami were walking side by side.

"It's a good thing Akihiko is released today…I know! Let's celebrate!!" Ayaka cheered as they walk in the streets. There were only a few people in their way so Ayaka quickly noticed Usami stopped.

"What's wrong Akihiko? Is something bothering you?" Ayaka asked worriedly

"Ayaka…I…I…" Usami didn't continue his sentence because Ayaka placed her forefinger to his lips.

"Akihiko…you remembered your memories right?" Ayaka smiled sadly.

"I…I'm sorry..." Akihiko gazed away

"And your memories involve Misaki-kun"

"…."

"Its fine Usami-san…I did go to Japan with you to find your memories right?" Ayaka smiled sweetly but a tear fell from her eyes.

"If you love a person…you'll choose for what you think is best for him…I always watched you…the time we met Misaki-kun at the publishing house…you couldn't take your eyes of the door when Misaki-kun left. Since then, you have been acting strangely I began to feel that you became far…your car was outside Misaki-kun's penthouse while you said you will be going to a convenience store…Then just awhile ago when I kissed you…you were facing me but you were not looking at me…You were looking at Misaki who was behind me. Usami-san it's fine…Misaki-kun was so strong to be able to bear the pain of losing you…Then when you finally returned…you don't remember him at all…so…It's best that you go to him…My role is now finished…" Ayaka smiled as tears continuously fell from her eyes.

"Ayaka I…"

"Can I have one last request before I leave?" she paused trying to stop her tears.

Usami looked at Ayaka almost on the verge of crying.

"C-can I have one last hug?" Ayaka smiled as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Usami quickly gave a tight hug closing his eyes after a few moments he opened his eyes and saw Misaki a few steps away from them then turned around to run.

"Mi-" he didn't finish it because Ayaka slightly pushed him lightly and said "thank you for everything…now…go…." Ayaka smiled.

Usami quickly run but stopped for a moment and said "Goodbye…Thank you…I will always remember you…Ayaka…" Akihiko smiled sweetly. Ayaka too smiled sweetly and cheerfully. But as Usami turn his back Ayaka's smile faded and tears gushed out from her eyes. 'It's fine…I know sooner or later this will happen…but…it does hurts too much…Akihiko-san you're my first love…but I hoe you'll be happy with Misaki-kun' Ayaka thought as she walks away

* * *

"MISAKI!" Usami called out and Misaki runned faster. 'Good thing I catch up with him' He thought.

"Misaki I have to say something to you…why are you running away from me?!"

"That's because you're chasing me baka!"

"Misaki I love you!"

Misaki stopped as he crossed the deserted street. Usami stopped at the other side.

Misaki's eyes widen as he hear Usami's words. He turned around to face Usagi

"Misaki…I remember everything now…" Usagi smiled as he slowly approaches Misaki.

"U…Usagi-san" Misaki said as a tear fell from his cheek

Usagi tried to run to Misaki but a loud honking was heard

Usagi froze at the bright light.

"USAGI-SAN Watch out!!!!" Misaki screamed as he sprinted towards Usagi

* * *

_**A:N/ Do you think I will end it just like that? of course not too simple if I do that hahahaha **_

_**well anyway, let me know what you think XD  
**_


	16. Wish

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA **

R & R

* * *

Usagi crawled to his lover who was lying seemingly lifeless on the middle of the road. The driver of the truck approached them, he was about to take a look at Misaki when Usagi screamed "Don't touch him!!!" The truck driver steps back.

"Misaki…" Usagi said as he saw blood gushing out of his head.

He quickly but gently cradled Misaki in his arms.

"Misaki…Misaki!!" He said repeatedly

"Usa…gi….sa….n….I'm…..happy… you… re…mem….bered…..me…." Misaki said as he weakly touched Usagi's cheek then he coughed. Blood came out of Misaki's mouth.

"Misaki…!"

"I'm….ha….ppy…..you….remem….bered….that….I….lo…ve…yo….u….." Misaki's hand fell weakly on the ground

"Misaki...Misaki!!" Usagi said as tears started to build in his eyes.

"Usami-san!" A guy called out

"N…Nowaki?"

"I was just passing by, and then noticed you. What happened here?!"

Usami was speechless as he holds Misaki

Nowaki reaches for Misaki's pulse

"This is bad....We need to take him to the hospital and fast!" Nowaki said as he grabs his phone to call an ambulance.

* * *

Usami found himself staring at Misaki sleeping peacefully in the hospital wards as the doctor checks Misaki for the second time that day. There were a lot of tubes connected to Misaki's body.

"Usami-san. Misaki will be fine now but we still don't know when he will wake up. Good day then…." The doctor said as he left the room.

Usami approached Misaki and slowly cupped Misaki's cheek.

'_I said that I'd protect him but he protected me instead, I forgot who he was…but he never forgotten me….he waited for me…I was always in his heart…So…I will always be here so that when he open his eyes…I will be the first person who will smile and tell him…_"I'm here"

Usami thought as he hears the beeping sound of the machine. Praying and hoping that Misaki will open his eyes and smile for him again.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm thinking that this will be the end and go for a sequel....Don't hate me!!! hahaha :)**_


	17. AN:PLEASE READ very important!

oh I almost forgot....(good thing the readers ask) the title of the sequel will be: ** It's your turn**.

I actually still don't have any plot for this story though.

So please look forward to it...

And I would appreciate it if you have some suggestions...As I said earlier I don't have any plot in that story...hahahaha

you can send me a message :D

Thanks for reading the story!!!! *bows*


End file.
